


not a girl.

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Series: Vent Fics [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Could You Tell?, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Rated teen for language, brotherly analogical is my SHIT, i'M SAD, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 10:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: "there's only two genders!"the shout was very clearly aimed at virgil; there was no denying it.  they'd heard the comments before, near them, around them.they just never thought those ignorant assholes would be bold enough to aim the comments at them.





	not a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for harassment based on gender identity, transphobia, language, etc.
> 
> basically word-for-word an experience i had in my school hallway today.
> 
> nico x

"there's only two genders!"

the shout was very clearly aimed at virgil; there was no denying it. they'd heard the comments before, near them, around them.

they just never thought those ignorant assholes would be bold enough to aim the comments _at_ them.

they made eye contact with their brother, logan, just for a moment, and then logan was turning in the direction that the boy had ran after he'd inflicted the damage he'd intended.

"hey!" logan shouted back, something tense and angry in his posture as he speed-walked toward the boy, one hand tightly gripping the strap of his backpack. "fuck you!"

virgil glanced at logan, echoing the sentiment before disappearing into the bathroom - the goddamn girl's bathroom, of all places, after _that_ \- and breaking down in a stall.

when they finally reemerged, logan was waiting outside, one of the most pissed-off expressions virgil had ever seen plastered to his face. 

"fuck him, alright?" logan said, tone harsh as they made their way down the stairs. "fuck him. his opinion doesn't matter. he doesn't matter. _fuck him."_

"i know," virgil whispered, adjusting the brace on their left wrist. "it's not the first time, you know."

"the fuck do you mean, it's not the first time?"

virgil explained all the comments, the side-eyeing, the discomfort, the shouting, and logan's gaze only hardened further.

"fuck them all."

"i know," virgil repeated, plowing ahead. "i'll be fine. it's okay."

"virgil."

virgil stopped in their tracks. "yeah."

"i love you."

"love you, too."


End file.
